


Gunning for it

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [106]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x15, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Coda, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucking hard to hollow his cheeks and mold to every curve of the cock brutally fucking his mouth, Dean lets his eyes close and holds on to a strong hip as he lets Gunner use his face. He used to charge for this. But for his wrestling idol, shit, he’d do even worse for free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunning for it

It’s not the first bathroom he’s giving head in, it probably won’t be the last, and it’s certainly not the dirtiest. The trash bin is overflowing and the floors are a little sticky but at least it doesn’t smell like vomit. All that though, is totally worth it. Cause Dean’s got his hands on Gunnar’s meaty hips, he’s crowded back against the tile wall, and it’s exactly where he wants to be.  
  
Christ, this guy’s cock is as huge as he is, and yeah, Dean maybe has been thinking about it since almost two centuries now. This exact scenario. Blowing him in some seedy bar bathroom. Why that was the sexual fantasy of choice when Dean was a teen…..  
  
But he knows what it’s like and he still wants it. Gunnar is broad and thick - fucking everywhere - thighs hard under jeans as Dean grips on, skims over, up to his hips. His cock is so wide Dean can’t even get thumb and forefinger around it. He’s pretty sure all they’re doing is a blow job, but damn if he could get himself bent over a sink and fucked cross eyed on that, it’d make Dean’s night.  
  
He’s had a lot of tequila by now.  
  
But he knows Gunnar’s not a demon so it’s ok if he takes a break from whoring around the whole group with holy water to sober up on sucking dick for a minute.  
  
Door’s locked and someone bangs on it for a second before growling and probably walking away. Gunnar grips into Dean’s hair, done with teasing licks that skirt around the issue as Dean figures that he is a-ok for gag reflex after so many shots. It’s been a while. Can you fault him. That silk soft head presses against his lips, beading pre-come near clear and salty, Dean can’t help laving his tongue across it as Gunnar ruts against his face rubbing his dick against Dean’s cheeks.  
  
There’s a ‘come on’ somewhere in there. A lot of ‘hell yeah’. Dean’s good, he’s got this. Hands cupping heavy balls, he sucks the head into his mouth and even that is a stretch on his jaw. It’s heady, ripe, he figures the wrestler probably didn’t shower after the match and that only makes Dean’s cock twitch in his jeans. Getting a hand on himself, popping the button to pull out his cock, Dean strokes himself with one hand while he rolls Gunnar’s balls in the other. Wraps his lips good around the glans and sucks hard before sinking down.  
  
There’s a stuttering groan above him, deep and rumbling. Gunnar’s so warm, his sloping belly  pressed to Dean’s nose, wiry coarse hair, and he’s so dense with muscle he could probably just pin Dean and take whatever he wanted, but it wouldn’t really come to that cause Dean would let him.  
  
Swallowing around thick cock, saliva pooling behind his teeth till it spills over and drips down his chin, it’ll be marking his shirt but let the others think he just spilled a shot, Dean’s aching hard and so turned on like he hasn’t been in a while. Stroking his own cock fast, shush of skin over skin echoing in the room, Gunnar cradles his face and pulls him closer. Dean angles his head just so, lets the fat cock head press against the back of his throat and wills down the bile. Too much tequila for this. Too out of practice. But damned if he isn’t going to push farther.  
  
Flushed hot and fully clothed, Dean’s squirming a little on the bathroom floor, knees already aching. But it’s so good, hot hard cock pushing into his throat and as he goes lax and Gunnar picks up the pace, holding his head and fucking into him. Fucking past his lips and fucking along his tongue and fucking into his throat and fuck Dean is just drooling around it as he whimpers pitifully.  
  
Dean loves the sound of it. The wet slick squelch of getting face fucked good. The heavy grunt of the guy shoving in to him. His own desperation even.  
  
Sucking hard to hollow his cheeks and mold to every curve of the cock brutally fucking his mouth, Dean lets his eyes close and holds on to a strong hip as he lets Gunnar use his face. He used to charge for this. But for his wrestling idol, shit, he’d do even worse for free.  
  
Gunnar mumbles and grunts, pistons his hips to fuck deeper. Dean gags on it but he stays limp as a brief warning is given and he swallows reflexively at the hot wet rush pulsing down his throat. Christ he hasn’t felt that in ages. Cock twitching in his hands as he pumps his hips weakly, Dean splashes the dirty bathroom floor with his come while he swallows down everything Gunnar pumps into him.  
  
The hold in his hair loosens, pulls him back just a little. Swirling his tongue around the still pulsing slick head, Dean laps it all up and opens his eyes to look up the stretch of Gunnar’s tall broad body. The hair at his temples his graying but he smiles and strokes a thumb along Dean’s jaw.  
  
“Shit, boy.”  
  
Dean shudders and his cock pulses one more dribble before he swipes his hands on his jeans and tucks himself back in.  
  
Laughing a little, he leans back against the bathroom wall. “Still looking up to you, after all these years.”  
  
Gunnar rolls his eyes and swipes a stray fleck of come off Dean’s lips. “Gotta get back out there.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Dean’s pushing up to his feet when the door is unlocked and swings open, Gunnar’s strong shoulders disappearing back into the crowd of the bar.  
  
Dean’s got a lot more tequila and holy water mixers to work through tonight. 

 


End file.
